


Zombies Are Just Solid Ghosts

by Shane_for_Wax



Series: Holtzmann the ADHD Engineer [8]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Short One Shot, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:56:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: Holtz finally pops the essential question: what if zombies?





	

Holtzmann was quite literally elbow deep inside the containment unit, wrench in one hand, soldering iron (off) in a pocket, and a pair of clamps in the other hand. The music was blasting on the second floor of the building. 

And then suddenly she just stopped when a thought came to her. She extricated herself from the project, lowered the music, put the soldering iron in its place outside of her pocket, then wandered away to go find Patty on the other half of the second floor. 

Patty was wearing headphones to block out most of the volume of Holtz’s music, not because she didn’t like the blonde’s choice. So Holtz came up and removed one headphone.

“Pat?” she asked, startling the taller woman. Patty looked up, one of the few times she had to when talking to Holtz.

“Yeah, baby?”

“What would you do if I turned into a zombie?”

Patty wasn’t sure what she expected to pop out of the engineer’s mouth but it wasn’t that.

“What makes you think you’d be turned into a zombie?”

“Just go with me here. What. Would. You. Do?” Holtzmann tried to make her voice sound dramatic. 

“Well, there’s no way you’d be turned into a zombie before me. But in this hypothetical scenario of yours, probably put you out of your misery.”

A big smile crossed Holtzmann’s face. While it would be cool to be a ghost (maybe), she really didn’t like the idea of being a zombie. She liked her brain the way it was. And her body too. How could she dance and build things if her arms would fall off and her brain was basically dead? 

“Thank you! Also if you were a zombie I’d kiss you before a double tap!” Holtz said, still beaming but now with a touch of pride. 

“Thanks, Holtzy. That’s very romantic.” Patty was more touched than unnerved, and was not at all surprised that Holtz had a zombie apocalypse plan.

Holtzmann gave the other woman a kiss, replaced the headphone she had removed, then wandered back to her part of the firehouse, content.


End file.
